The present invention relates to a battery terminal connector adapted to connect electric wires to a terminal of a battery and, more particularly, to a simple structure of battery terminal, which is inexpensive to manufacture and, can positively be secured to the terminal of the battery.
FIGS. 12 and 13 show a battery terminal connector according to the prior art. This structure of battery terminal connector comprises a wire distribution part 5 adapted to receive electric wires 2, and two clamping arms 51 adapted for fastening to a battery terminal 31. The wire distribution part 5 has a plurality of screw holes at the top for the mounting of screws 61 to secure respective electric wires 2. The clamping arms 51 each have an arched rear portion respectively extended from the wire distribution part 5, and a free end terminating in an extension portion 52. The arched rear portions of the clamping arms 31 define a split mounting hole 511 adapted to receive the battery terminal 31. After attaching the split mounting hole 511 to the battery terminal 31, a screw bolt 53 is fastened to the extension portions 52 of the clamping arms 51 to secure the clamping arms 51 to the battery terminal 31. The typical battery terminal connector has numerous drawbacks as outlined hereinafter.
1. Because the arched rear portions of the clamping arms are connected to each other and formed integral with the solid wire distribution part, the clamping arms have less resilience and a gap may be left between the clamping arms and the battery terminal after installation of the battery terminal connector (see FIG. 13). In order to eliminate this problem, the processing precision is critical, and the strict precision requirement greatly increases the manufacturing cost of the battery terminal connector.
2. Because the clamping arms have less resilience, much effort should be employed when fastening the clamping arms to the battery terminal.
3. During installation, it is complicated to fasten up the screw bolt. If the screw bolt is not tightly fastened up, the battery terminal connector may be forced out of position.
4. When fastening up the screw bolt with force to overcome the spring force of the clamping arms, the threads of the screw bolt may be damaged.
5. In order to receive a large number of electric wires, the volume or the area of the wire distribution part must be made relatively greater for processing a large number of screw holes, in this case, the material cost will be relatively increased.
6. Because multiple screw holes are arranged in the limited space of the wire distribution part, it is difficult to install a large number of electric wires in the narrow area of the wire distribution part.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a battery terminal connector, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. It is one object of the present invention to provide a battery terminal connector, which is inexpensive to manufacture. It is another object of the present invention to provide a battery terminal connector, which achieves high performance in the transmission of battery power. According to one aspect of the present invention, the battery terminal connector comprises a metal mounting base and a plurality of metal wire distribution holders integral with the periphery of the mounting base. The mounting base comprises a first clamping arm and a second clamping arm arranged in parallel and defining a circular mounting hole and a narrow gap in communication with the circular mounting hole for mounting on a terminal of a battery. The first clamping arm has a transverse screw hole disposed on a front extension portion thereof. The second clamping arm has a transverse through hole disposed on a front extension portion thereof and connected to the transverse screw hole of the first clamping arm by a screw bolt after coupling of the circular mounting hole to the terminal of the battery. The wire distribution holders each has at least one screw hole for the mounting of a respective screw bolt to secure a respective electric wire. According to another aspect of the present invention, the wire distribution holders are radially extended from the periphery of the mounting base, so that much operation space is provided for enabling the user to install electric wires conveniently.